I love you Veggis San
by Rosiekins
Summary: This is a parody of the general carbon copied era of B/V 'gettogether' fics! Bad spelling, bad characterization, bad plot, bad EVERYTHING! Have FUN!
1. Default Chapter

I love you, Veggie San  
  
  
Yaumcha went stomping around like a stray chicken, waving his arms into the air emphatically.   
"damn, BulmA! I'm SORRY, okAY?!" he whined. Bulma was sobbing hysterically.  
"No! This is the last time you cheat on THIS girl!" Bulma sobbed hysterically. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and her eyes were watering.  
"Come on baby! I said I was sorry!" Yaumcha slurred. He was drunk again. He was always drunk. What a bastard.   
"You BASTARD!" Bulma screamed. "You piece of KUSO!" She raged, and kicked him in the nuts.   
"OOOOOOOW!" Cried Yaumcha. He was in a lot of pain.  
"Ow!" He cried again.   
"Get out!!" Screamed Bulma, and she went bursting into the house, and locked herself up in her room where she sobbed for hours.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
Chgapter @  
  
Vegeta wenmt stalking through the front door, angry and scowling. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and had on only a tight pair of black shorts that showed off his CUTE ass. He was HoT!!!!!!! And sweaty. He chugged down a glass of water.   
"WOOOOOOOOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" he bellowed. "Get me something to EAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Bulma sat miserably on her bed, and screamed, charging down the stairs like a bull in heat.   
"No, make your own dinner, you fucking BASTARD!" she screamed. His face contorted in anger.   
"No, BITCHH! Now make me my SUPPER!" he demanded, slamming his fist on the table, breaking in two. Bulma eyed him angrilly, taking a moment to admire his HoT body. Wow, she thought. I never notriced how hot and sexy vegeta was! Wait, what the fiuck am I thinking?! Vegeta is a horrible saiyan who has tried to kill my friends severeal times, and isn't able to love! She scowled at him.   
"Drop dead, bastard!" she snapped, and went about to cook some fancy frnech din. He slurped it up like a pig, and retreated back to the gravity room. UGH I hate him SO MUCH!!!!!!!!1111111111!!!!!!!!! thought Bulma. She decided never to think he was attractive AgAINB!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****~*~*~**~*~  
ChATpter 3!  
  
It was that night, and Bulma was still pathetically weeping over her lost Yaumcha.   
"Oh YAUMCHA!" She moaned, staring at his picture. She weeped some more. Vegeta could hear her through the door and scowled. Dumb bitch, he thought, but did feel a tinge of symphathy for her. What am I thinking, he roared to himself. I'm Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans, and she is a dumb human bitch! Just forget it, he decided, and went back into the gravity room to train.   
  
Chapter 4!  
  
*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the next morning, abd Bulma was hanging cloths to dry in the yard. vegeta was sitting outside, wearing only a tight pair of blue shorts. It was almost night time, and they hadn't spoken to eachother all dauy. Bulma hasd made him all his meals, but was very distant abnd grudfff about it.   
Vegeta didn't know what to think. His emotions were twirling in his head confusingly. He almost thought he was in love with her! But I am Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiyans! He thought proudly. But he still had the feelings for her. And she hiked up her skirt as far as it would go to reach the clothsline, and drops of sweat streamed down her milky thighs. Vegeta couldn't stop staring at her milky, milky thighs. Then sudden;y, Yaumcha came plowing into the yard on a motercycle, and went rubbing to Bulma desperately. She was quite shocked.   
'"Yaumcha!" she cried, shocked. He grinned at her in his handome way, and then took her peteite hands into his strong ones.   
"Please take me back, babe. I love ya soooo much!" He exclaimed, Vegeta came cgargibg over, and punbched Yaumcha in the gut.   
"Vegeta!!" she cried. Yaumcha was terrified, adn went ruinning from the scene like a scared little girl! vegeta laughed. Bulma slapped his rock hard cheek, stining her peteite hand.   
"Vegeta!" she cried.  
"Humph." he said, and went back to the gravity room to train, but she stopped him.   
"Why did she do that?" she asked softly. He looked deep into her eyes and said, "because." he saud. She nearly swooned. He looked so ravishing under the thickening night.   
"That's not an answer," she said softly, and walked closer to him.   
"Is THIS?" he asled. and kissed her passionately. She repsonded, moaning loudly under his lips, and allowed his tongue to slither around her mouth furiously when it lapped at her liups. he gathered her into his arms, and flew into the balcony to her room with the flutgttering curtainbs, and lay her on the bed, kissing her the whole time, and slipping ine straps of her filmy nightgown off her shoulders.   
"Are you sure?" he asked, not wanting to be charged later.   
"Yes vegeta, og YES!" she cried, and they made love.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
Chgapter 4  
  
Vegeta woke up the next morning, and marvelled at Bulmas beauty.   
"She's so beautitful, Kami saaan." he cooed, and then left her troom. He then decided to take an extended trip to nowhere in particular, and Bulma mourned his abanonding her for days. Then, she missed her period, and discovered she was prgenant.  
"ChiChi, I'm pregnant." she told ChiChi the next day. ChiChi gasped.  
"Pregnant?!" ChChi gasped. Bu;ma nodded sagely.   
"And...and..." she burst into to tears. "It's vegeta's!" she cried. ChiChi was shocked.   
"It's all right Bulma, everything will be pkay......" she soothed. Bulma continued to sob.   
  
Chapter 5  
  
It wasn't until Bu;ma was good and pregnant that Vegata returned. He was sich a bastard, and Bulma was in the dark, unraveling her silekn nightgown from her sexy curves when vegeta flew into the window, and began to trace her hands along her neck. He wanted her BAD.  
"vegeta!" she gasped. She slapped him suddelny, his rock hard cheek stining her peteit hand.   
"Get out yoy BASTARD!" she screamed, and tried to storm out of the room. But then he bnegan kissing her neck, and sshe moaned under his touch, and he carried her to the ned.   
The next day, he was gone again.  
"I love you Vegeat san, you Kuso gaki." she snigged, And she did. And from far awat, out in the forest in the desert, Vegeta loved her, too.   
"I love you Bulma san, you dumb bitvj."   
  
~*~*~*~THE END~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  



	2. the story continuedsss

Bulma and Vege were together nw and in love but vegetsa edhad ben so so long gone that it was hard fr Blma to be without him she loved him she cried, '  
"Oh vegei I love you." she sobbed one snight on the balcoy she liked the balcomy t was cold out and she was in a nifhtie nite she was perdy real perdy Vegat was watcing her forem far far ar far far far far far far away he had god eyes he liked her   
" am the Prince Vegeta I love yhee rshe is hum. I want her to have my baby soon so I cna spoil him." he thought but he ment train he did. Ne knew it would be Tunkls who was better loking then anywone in the whole wide world trunks s a bayba it would be cute Vegeta smiled he was so nice. But Buil,a was mad at him and was sidering not lovbong im aymore she was pissed vegeta knew this her Ki was throbbing she was pretty.   
"I will cgo to her soon." he said and gfice minutes later he flew down to her side and she was so scared she screamed but then wss happy she lobed him he was so nice but they werent maried.   
"Wher ehave you been?!?!?!?!" she svreamed and slappe dhim he was mad and almnost punched her but then thought not to her was nice now a good person he kissed her she pushed away she was pissed.   
"I am a pytioncve with a heart of stone I want to be a good man but I am a saiyan so shut up woman you bitch and letys go indeise or else hows the baby"  
"He's not born yet styuid!" she screamed and stomed inside she was pissed. vegeta smiled. He smirked. He laughed she cried it was funny.   
"I LOVE BULMA." he thoughty bt was sad she was mad but he decide dit was okay he smirked.   
"Vegeta uou keep huring me why" she sobbed he was confused and scratched his head he was mad.   
"I dont know I'm a prince I do whatever I want now sht up make me some din." he ordered she slapped him again and this made him ecxited he kissed her she let in and kissed him back he was so sexy she wanted him she wanted him to snake his hands around h3r body and kiss her ad all that stuff she was so happy she could cry she had mised him sis osso so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so mucn she loved him he was HoT. Her hair wss blue in the monlit and he kissed her they went to bed the nxt mirning they woke uop and he was gone she was so mad she wanted to scream but she starte dto cry intil she heard a boie  
"BULMA COME DOWNSTIARS!: the vouce screamed it was funny Bulma went downstairs and awas confused she saw vegeta there he was wearing a cok ht and was making breakfust he was so cute bulma giggle   
"Vegeta!" she screamed in delight he was so cute he laughed happlly he was so cute.   
"Sit down." he ordered she did she was so happy he loved her now iy was obvious..   
"WHy ................................................??????????????????" she asked he ws happy she did he wante dto five her a surorise he hid it in her evgs it was funny she started eating them when she yatsed something she thought it was an egg shell and flipped it across the room Vegeta dove in fr it and was amd but he picke dit up and placed it on her finger all covered in slaiva it was gross ut funny he was so cute Bulma laughed happily she was so happy she sarted to cry she had found her own true love she was going to marry him she wanted to cry she sid OH VEGETA!"   
"Wil you make me the happiest man alive will you matry me beautiful woman Bulma chaaaan?" he cooed she was so touched she started to sob and hugged im she cried   
"Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she cried it was so sweet they prepoared for the wedding Goku the first man VChiChi the first woman it was so cute. ChChi hated the dresses amd adaid so Bulmna puncjed her it was funny.   
The wedding was that night ad Bulma was scared she was fa she was scared he wore white it was funny cuz she wasnt a virgin she was a whre she giggled Vegetas whore how sweet she laughed,   
As she walked down the ile she saw vegeta he was so hansome in his tux he was cute she smiled so happily everything was pefrect fuinaly hiCi was mad cause she hdn't fiound true luv Goku was a bastard Bulma knew she loived veggie chan she smiled. She reached the alter and the priedst was ugky he syarted the vows   
"Gol matreymoney we bring together the honor Vegata and abulma who are in love. they are about to get mrried tats why were here they love eachother they will now eschange vcows."   
"Vegeta I love you light of my life you came to me when Yaumcha was being a shit head you saed me from old maids bille you turned me insie out and loved me like no other you made me siee the light of mysef you made me see the light of my life I love you you are sicj a nice man I never knew I would find such a good partner in bed and in life I love you with all my heard and soul I will marry oyiu orver and vow to have yur children I;m your whore love Bulma." se said, and everyone qwas weepoing it was so beautiful. Yaumvja was mad   
"Deaesrt WomanBulma IU love your woman body and your hair you are very oretty and good in bed I love your niceness you are my strenth on the battle fled I pretend I am with you and we are i bed I love you I want to rry you now foerever Love Vegeta." he said Bulma was so touched se was so stupid it was time to kiss the bride  
"You may now kiss" the ugly preist said nd they did they had toigue too hehehehee it was so scute everyone cheered.   
"Wait, I must first ask i anyone had a prob with this?" priest said  
"I DOOOOOOO!" Yaumcha screamed he jumped onto the altyer and punched vegat and grabbed Bulma. "I LOVE YOU!" he cried vegeta was so mad he snickered he then punvjed Yaumvha who cried and beegdd for fiorgive it was sad Bulma told vegeta to kick his ass  
"DO IT BABY OG YEAH" she said Yaumcha was scared and was theb destroyed by a ky blast it was funny Yaumcha bits flew over the room land repaced the rice it was so funny everyone cheered. Bulma nd evegie then went to the huny moon they skipped the recital ot was so sweet they went to the honey moon land and Vegeta cornered Bulma on the bed and tore off her dress it was so loving they did it but the next morning e was gone again with a note  
"Dear Woman I love you I will be bak but for now I need to leave just cuz" love Princey Bulma sobbed she couldn't believe this but knew he would be back in time for the birth o thier son Terunks who was hotTHE END 


End file.
